


Star Wars Pajamas and Storm Troopers

by stilinskiloveslydia



Series: Stydia Awakens [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia, Stydia fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was coerced into going to The Force Awakens midnight premiere with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Pajamas and Storm Troopers

Lydia sat with her back against the wall, trying to tune out the voices of all the people around her. She tried resting her head against her knees, her star wars pajama clad legs pulled up to her chest. She was regretting her momentary lapse in judgment very much. In a moment of frustration and weakness she had agreed to go to the midnight premiere of the new Star Wars movie with her idiotic boyfriend and they were in the front of the line of nerds. In fact, the idiotic boyfriend in question was sitting next her babbling excitedly to someone in the line. He sounded so happy…which pretty much made up for the fact that she was not cuddled up with him under a pile of blankets in front of a Christmas tree right now.

She gave up her attempt to sleep and looped her arm through his, laying her head on his shoulder. He broke off his conversation with the stranger and pressed a kiss to her hair.

“You okay Lyds?” Stiles whispered, laying a hand on her knee.

“Yeah, just a little tired” she answered, glancing at her phone to discover it was 10:55.

“It’s okay, they’ll let us in soon! Lyds you’re going to love this” he said, eyes lighting up. She smiled at him. She was sure she wouldn’t hate it, he had coerced her into watching all the previous Star Wars movies, and she had actually enjoyed them.

“Yeah” she said, still smiling. As he went back to his conversation she looked him up and down. He was in the Star Wars pajamas she had gotten for Christmas, specifically for this event mind you. He had gotten her a pair as well, the ones she was wearing, and they had broken into a fit laughter as they exchanged gifts and found that they had gotten each other the same thing. His hair was a disheveled mess from him constantly running his hand through it. His amber eyes were bright with excitement. Maybe she didn’t regret this decision entirely.

Soon a fully decked out Storm Trooper stood at the velvet rope in front of them. He unclasped it and gestured for them to go into the theatre. Stiles grabbed her hand and dragged her, full sprint, into the theatre. They got seats in the middle of the first row of the upper section of the seats, so they could put their feet up on the railing. Stiles was bouncing up and down in his seat, a wide grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and ran her hand up and down his back, trying to get him to calm down.

Within the next hour he got popcorn for the two of them, commented on each person in costume at least three times, and gone to the bathroom about fifty times, insisting that he was NOT going to have to go to the bathroom during the movie. He would not miss a single second of the splendor that was Star Wars.

The entire time Lydia just smiled and nodded.

As the previews started, Stiles moved the arm rest between them up so that Lydia could sleep against him if she felt she needed to. She nestled against his side, his arm sliding around her shoulders, and settled in the next few hours.

 

The pair walked out of the theatre hand in hand both grinning. Stiles was analyzing every part of the movie and Lydia actually joined in. She really liked the movie! They had already made it back to the car and they were still talking animatedly about the movie.

The plan was for Stiles to take Lydia home, tomorrow was Christmas morning after all, but Lydia decided against it. Her mom could deal with waiting until after she had done Christmas with Stiles in the early hours of the morning . They drove back to his house and made their way up the stairs. As they reached his room they both collapsed onto his bed. Lydia saw that the clock on Stiles’s bedside table read 3:00. She yawned hugely.

“Hey, seriously thank you for going with me tonight Lyds” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I actually had a lot of fun Stiles, I’m glad we did that” she answered, kissing his lips. She then pushed him so his back was facing her, and she laced her arms around his torso, pressing her forehead to the dip in his shoulder. This was the preferred sleeping position and she was exhausted.

“Goodnight Lydia, love you” he whispered.

“I love you too” she breathed against his skin, soon falling asleep.


End file.
